


Mornings

by lovi_via



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Morning After, Rand has freckles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovi_via/pseuds/lovi_via
Summary: Sequel to "And In Your Arms". Rand wakes up to Mat doing something he hadn't expected from him, but something he does like nonetheless.
Relationships: Rand al'Thor/Mat Cauthon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Mornings

"Thirty-three... thirty-four... thirty-five..."

Groggy, Rand cracked one eye open. Sunlight streamed through the closed window of their room, indicating that morning had come. His mind was hazy with sleep, memory foggy. Then came the memories of the night before. That had been quite a night. The memory of what he'd been like during that time made a part of him inside cringe in embarrassment. But he'd enjoyed himself nonetheless, and at least he had that faint memory of the pleasure his time with Mat had brought him.

"Forty-seven... forty eight..."

Mat sat over him, a puzzled expression on his face. He peered down at the now half-awake Rand and upon noticing him ceased counting whatever it was he was counting and grinned.

"Morning. Sleep well?"

"Mmph." Rand sat up and rubbed at his eyes, brushing his now unkempt red hair out of his face.

"We've still got time, I think. If you want to go back to sleep you can."

"Nononono, it's fine. Good morning, Mat - by the way, what was it you were doing?"

Confusion filled him at the odd look that overcame Mat. "Nothing! Nothing really important."

"Of course it wasn't."

Mat groaned, flopping next to Rand. " _Fine_. I was trying to count how many freckles you have."

"Oh."

Silence filled the small inn room, save for the faint sound of their breathing. Then Rand spoke.

"Any particular reason?"

"Well... I like your freckles. I think they make you look handsome. And I was just curious about how many you might have."

Rand was flattered, so he moved closer and pulled down the collar of his shirt so Mat could better see all his freckles. He obliged, reaching a hand over to trace the pads of his fingers over Rand's collarbone, counting the small freckles covering his pale skin.

"Want to know another reason I like your freckles?"

"Why?"

"Well, the answer's quite simple. They're your freckles."

Rand laughed a little, and reached over to kiss Mat on the nose. He murmured a lazy, content "good morning" again. And in the dim, cramped little room with the bedsheets tangled around their half-naked bodies, Rand knew that for now there was nowhere he'd rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> "Lovi what the fuck you wrote something T-RATED?" Yes. Yes, I did.
> 
> Anyways I've been feeling godawful so I wanted to write some cute shit to cheer me up.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
